Current events
WordPress 社群活动 WordPress 主题查看器 经过艰苦努力，WordPress 主题查看器站点上线运行，可以帮助找到你梦寐以求的主题并下载，该站可为你提供上百个可用的主题，试一下。 __TOC__ WordPress v2.0.3 发表 2006年6月1日，WordPress开发团队发布了一个WordPress的安全和缺陷修复更新，该更新的详细内容参见 WordPress v2.0.3 公告 。 * 第一次安装wORDpRESS 2.0.3 的人请阅读 Installing WordPress 。 * 如果你准备升级你的WordPress，请首先阅读 Upgrading WordPress 。如果你准备将 WordPress 2.0.2升级到 2.0.3，请阅读Upgrade 2.0.2 to 2.0.3 section.，记得操作之前 backup your database 以及你的WordPress文件。 志愿者会在 WordPress 支持论坛 帮助解决问题，2.0.2 升级专题 有很多有用的信息。 WordPress v2.0.2 发表 The WordPress Development team released a security and bug fix update for WordPress on March 10, 2006. Information about the update can be found at WordPress v2.0.2 Announcement. * Those people installing WordPress 2.0.2 for the first time should read Installing WordPress. * If you are upgrading your WordPress, please read the Upgrading WordPress article first. If you are upgrading from WordPress Version 2.0.1 to 2.0.2, see the Upgrade 2.0.1 to 2.0.2 section. Please, remember to wow goldbackup your database and your WordPress files before attempting the upgrade. Volunteers are assisting with problems on the WordPress Support Forums and there is useful information in the 2.0.2 upgrade thread. WordPress v2.0.1 发表 The WordPress Development team released a security and feature update for WordPress on January 31, 2006. Information about the update can be found at WordPress v2.0.1 Announcement. * Those people installing WordPress 2.0.1 for the first time should read Installing WordPress. * If you are upgrading your WordPress, please read the Upgrading WordPress article first. Remember to backup your database and your WordPress files before attempting the upgrade. Volunteers are assisting with problems on the WordPress Support Forums. WordPress v2.0 发表 The WordPress Development team released the latest version, WordPress 2.0, on December 26, 2005. Download information regarding the update can be found at WordPress v2.0 Download. In keeping with tradition, this version of WordPress is named Duke after the famous Duke Ellington. A list of the Version 2.0 enhancements is described in WordPress Development Blog. * Those people installing WordPress 2.0 for the first time should read Installing WordPress. * If you are upgrading your WordPress, please read the Upgrading WordPress article first. Remember to backup your database and your WordPress files before attempting the upgrade. Volunteers are assisting with problems on the WordPress Support Forums. WordPress 捉臭虫- November 5 and 6 The latest WordPress Bug Hunt was a great success. Volunteers waged war on the list of bugs in the WordPress core programs. The latest Trac count shows 91 bugs were stomped. Thanks to all who joined in and helped rid the bugs from our favorite software! * Information about WordPress Bug Hunts. ** Read about wow goldWordPress Bug Hunts. ** Read Skippy's article about the latest bug hunt. ** Visit, chat, plot and destroy 'them bugs' with fellow debuggers at IRC #wordpress-bugs channel Please Note: Even after an official Bug Hunt is over, your bug killing skills are always needed, so please continue your bug smashing! WordPress v1.5.2 发表 The WordPress Development team released a security and feature update for WordPress on August 14, 2005. Information about the update can be found at WordPress v1.5.2 Announcement, Changelog 1.5.2, and the WordPress Support Forum Topic Readable Changelog 1.5.2. To upgrade WordPress, see Upgrading WordPress. WordPress 备份周 - July 23-30 WordPress announces the WordPress Backups Week from July 23 - 30, 2005. A coordinated event between the WordPress Support Forum and the WordPress Codex, volunteers will provide support and documentation to help WordPress users backup their WordPress site and database. WordPress v1.5.1.3 发表 The WordPress Development team released a security update for WordPress. Information about the update can be found at WordPress v1.5.1.3 Announcement and 1.5.1.3 Changelog. To upgrade WordPress, see Upgrading WordPress. Codex 清扫周 June 18-26 The Codex Cleanup Week was a resounding success. Over 20 volunteers signed up and even more pitched in to create dozens of new documents and clean up hundreds of documents on the Codex. More than 400 pages were categorized, improving navigation on the Codex. The efforts to clean up and maintain the WordPress Codex continue. If you would like to participate, please check out the guidelines and task links listed below. Thank you to every one who participated. Whether you fixed a few spelling errors or contributed an article, every bit helped make the WordPress Codex a vital resource for WordPress users. Thank you. * Information about the Codex:Cleanup * List of Things to Do and Sign Up For: Codex:Tasks * Guidelines: How to Contribute to the Codex * Need an Assignment: Leave a Message with Carthik or Lorelle * Visit IRC #wordpress-docs: Chat with Codex Volunteers and others at IRC #wordpress-docs channel Wordpress v1.5.1.2 发表 The WordPress team has released Version 1.5.1.2, and in so doing address a number of minor issues that cropped up in the original 1.5.1 release. Please check it out! IRC Meetups Every Wednesday at 21:00 GMT/UTC (2 PM Pacific Time) we have an IRC "meetup" where everyone gets together in the #Wordpress IRC Channel #wordpress-meetup on irc.freenode.net to chat about all things WordPress. Worried about the issues in v1.5.1? Don't be! Our dedicated hackers are quickly addressing some nuisance issues related to the v1.5.1 release, and have just released Version 1.5.1.1, a security update! You can download the new version at WordPress Downloads. WordPress v1.5.1 发表 On May 9, 2005, WordPress v1.5.1 was released to the public. This version includes many bug fixes and a few enhancements. Check Version 1.5.1 for information on features and installation or upgrade. WordPress 插件竞赛 The WordPress Plugin Contest is closed for new submissions as of June 15th. While Mark and the judges begin their work in the coming weeks, visit WordPress Plugin Contest to read about and download some of the Plugins. Congratulations to all the contestants and good luck in the competition. WordPress 课程征求 If you have an article, or would like to contribute one, that features a simple, step-by-step approach to handling a WordPress topic or challenge, check out the new WordPress Lessons section and the Article Guidelines and Information for WordPress Lessons. 成为一个WordPress 义工 有许多方法您可以作为义工来支持Wordpress.至于具体怎样帮助可以参考Codex Community Portal . 之前的活动 * Spring Cleaning 2005 - Wiki Day 2005! - Concluded *WordPress Theme contest:Alex King's 1.5 WordPress Theme contest. Results have been announced. Category:About Codex